


Sin camisetas jugaré porque sin ellas me quedé

by Fullbuster, Kaoru_Himura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baloncesto, F/M, Lemon, Sexo, bromas, granja escuela
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_Himura/pseuds/Kaoru_Himura
Summary: ¡No estaba! La camiseta con la que Aomine debía jugar había desaparecido de su taquilla y no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Cansado de no encontrar sus camisetas, decide investigar quién es el culpable, pero la verdad le llevará a una granja escuela y a una apuesta de lo más sugerente.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Kudos: 5





	Sin camisetas jugaré porque sin ellas me quedé

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito por dos autoras: Kaoru Himura y Fullbuster. Esperamos disfrutéis con ella.

Las luces iluminando el estadio, las gradas llenas de personas, algunas de ellas vitoreando a su equipo, otras gritando de emoción; los jugadores de ambos equipos calentando en la pista, el árbitro principal hablando con el resto de sus compañeros... todo esto era lo que alcanzaba a abarcar la vista de un joven de diecisiete años que estaba medio oculto en una de las aberturas que llevaban al interior de aquel enorme estadio. Sus ojos azules viajaron desde el centro de la pista hasta el banquillo reservado para el equipo del Tôô y observó a los jugadores suplentes murmurando entre ellos, con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo en sus caras. Siguió con su inspección pasando por una chica de largo cabello rosado que no dejaba de mirar inquieta su reloj, y acabó posando su mirada sobre el rostro de un hombre de mediana edad que tenía una mueca de gran enfado en su rostro, entendiendo así el motivo por el que algunos jugadores parecían temerosos de siquiera mirarle. Todos conocían el temible carácter del entrenador.

El adolescente se llevó una mano a la cara y apretó su puente nasal con el dedo índice y el pulgar, cerrando a su vez los ojos con pesadez. Resopló con fuerza. El partido estaba a punto de empezar y como no saliese pronto a la cancha, iba a meterse en un buen lío, aunque... estaba seguro de que iba a hacerlo de todas formas. La voz de su entrenador, Harasawa, preguntando con irritación dónde se había metido, le sacó de sus cavilaciones y abrió los ojos viendo cómo los titulares de cada equipo iban saludando al árbitro uno a uno para después tomar su posición en la pista, dejando al capitán del equipo rival sin ningún jugador frente a él para disputar por el balón cuando diera inicio el partido.

La mirada confusa del capitán se centró primero en los jugadores del Tôô, quienes se observaban entre sí preocupados por la ausencia de su as, y después, se desvió al árbitro que se había acercado a ellos para lanzar el balón pero que, al comprobar que faltaba un jugador en la pista, se detuvo. El árbitro se giró con cara de pocos amigos hacia Harasawa buscando una explicación para todo aquello.

Al ver que comenzaba a caminar hacia su entrenador, a Aomine no le quedó más remedio que salir de su escondite y, trotando ligeramente, se dirigió al centro de la pista. Conforme se iba acercando a su destino, las personas con las que se cruzaba abrían los ojos sorprendidos y muchos se quedaban boquiabiertos ante lo que sus ojos captaban. Para cuando el moreno se reunió con sus compañeros en la cancha y se colocó frente a su contrincante, el estadio se había sumido en un insólito silencio para un evento de esas características.

Durante unos largos instantes, todas las miradas estaban clavadas sobre el torso desnudo del moreno, quien esperó a que su condición pasara desapercibido y el árbitro diera por comenzado el partido. Por las mandíbulas desencajadas de los jugadores del equipo contrario y del árbitro pudo apreciar que no iba a tener la suerte de que dejasen pasar su semidesnudez. Supuso que su entrenador y sus compañeros tendrían la misma expresión en sus rostros, pero no quiso girarse para corroborarlo, temía la rabiosa reacción de Harasawa, así que solamente alzó la mirada hacia el techo iluminado del estadio y pensó en cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación.

Flashback

Aomine salió de casa, sin parar de bostezar, con la mochila colgada sobre un hombro y la bolsa de gimnasia sobre el otro cruzando su pecho. Era muy temprano, demasiado para su gusto, pero el día anterior habían decidido entrenar a esa infernal hora, además de acudir al habitual entrenamiento tras acabar las clases, para prepararse mejor para los partidos que se avecinaban en las próximas semanas. Eran partidos clasificatorios y no estaban dispuestos a cometer los mismos errores del pasado y subestimar a sus rivales aunque años anteriores no hubiesen ni pasado la ronda preliminar. Habían aprendido la lección con el Seirin.

Nunca se podía saber lo mucho que podía mejorar un equipo de una año a otro, ya fuera por el hecho de que sus jugadores habían entrenado hasta la extenuación, habían descubierto sus puntos fuertes y débiles, exprimiendo al máximo los fuertes y compensando los débiles de alguna manera, o porque se habían incorporado miembros nuevos con mucho talento.

Desde su derrota contra el Seirin, no sólo Aomine había cambiado de actitud, sino todo su equipo. Ya no potenciaban únicamente las habilidades individuales de cada uno de los miembros, sino que ahora también fomentaban el trabajo en equipo. Aquel pensamiento sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Aomine. Estaba deseando enfrentarse de nuevo al Seirin en una competición oficial para demostrarles lo mucho que habían mejorado y ganarles en su propio juego. Iba a demostrarle a Kagami que no era el único que podía abrir la última puerta de la Zona.

Tras unos diez minutos andando, llegó hasta el instituto donde estudiaba y se dirigió al pabellón donde entrenaba su equipo de baloncesto. Al cruzar la puerta, vio a la mayoría de sus compañeros en el interior, algunos ayudando a sacar los carros con los balones, otros calentando y el resto charlando o intentando terminar de despertarse.

Aomine los saludó al pasar por su lado mientras iba hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa. En el camino, vio al capitán del equipo, Wakamatsu, hablando con Harasawa y con Momoi, dejando su mirada durante más tiempo del estrictamente necesario sobre la figura femenina. Cuando estuvo cerca, saludó a las dos personas del sexo contrario que acompañaban a Momoi, a la vez que posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica dándole un ligero golpe con la palma de su mano, aunque al retirarla, dejó que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaran levemente el suave cabello de la chica.

Después, continuó su camino hasta el vestuario. Una vez en el interior, se dirigió a su taquilla y dejó la bolsa de gimnasia sobre el banco de madera que había frente a ella. A continuación, abrió la taquilla, se quitó la mochila que llevaba sobre el hombro y la dejó en su interior. Ya que la taquilla estaba abierta, Aomine aprovechó para buscar la camiseta de entrenamiento que había dejado hacía dos días y que debía seguir ahí dentro. Le gustaba tener una guardada de repuesto por si acaso. Usaría ésa y dejaría guardada la limpia que había traído de casa y que llevaba en la bolsa de deporte.

Por un momento, Aomine se quedó quieto mirando el interior de su taquilla abierta con una ceja levantada debido al estado de confusión en el que se hallaba. La camiseta no parecía estar entre sus pertenencias, aunque él juraría que la había metido hacía un par de días atrás. Quizás no se había dado cuenta y la había pasado por alto, por lo que decidió volver a mirar.

Esta vez sacó, una por una, todos las cosas que tenía guardadas para cerciorarse de que no la había visto la primera vez por estar medio dormido todavía, pero la taquilla quedó completamente vacía y su camiseta seguía sin aparecer. Se rascó la cabeza sin entender cómo había podido desaparecer. Trató de pensar un poco y recordar si la había cogido por algún motivo o si la había usado y se la había llevado a casa para lavarla, pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza. Quizás todavía no había terminado de despertarse del todo y por eso su mente no atinaba a recordar qué había hecho con la prenda, por lo que decidió no darle mayor importancia. Ya la buscaría en casa y la traería al día siguiente. Hoy usaría la muda que llevaba en la bolsa de deporte y se la llevaría a casa para lavarla.

Tras volver a guardar todas sus pertenencias, se cambió de ropa, colocó el uniforme dentro de la bolsa y salió del vestuario para unirse a sus compañeros al entrenamiento matutino.

Fin del Flashback

Aquella había sido la primera vez que le había desaparecido una camiseta, o al menos la primera ocasión en la que se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque no fue la única.

Flashback

Al día siguiente, Aomine salió de su casa a la misma hora que el día anterior, con la mochila sobre su hombro y la misma bolsa de deporte sobre el contrario, cruzándole el pecho. Recorrió el mismo camino hasta el Tôô y, una vez allí, fue al gimnasio, donde saludó a sus compañeros y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Básicamente, repitió los mismos pasos que hacía veinticuatro horas, la única diferencia era que, esta vez, llevaba dos camisetas de entrenamiento del Tôô. Una la guardó en su taquilla y la otra la usaría en la práctica de esa mañana.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, pensaba en la camiseta que le desapareció ayer. La buscó por toda su habitación y otras zonas de su casa donde podría haberla dejado por accidente, pero nada. Incluso le preguntó a sus padres si, al hacer la colada, se había mezclado con su ropa y la tenían en su armario, pero la camiseta no aparecía. No entendía qué había podido pasar con ella, tenía curiosidad por saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no le apetecía perder más tiempo por una simple camiseta que podía reemplazar. Ya le pediría a su entrenador que le encargase otra.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, terminó de prepararse y salió del vestuario junto a dos compañeros que también se estaban cambiando.

***

El silencio que reinaba en el vestuario fue sustituido por amenas charlas y algún que otro grito de frustración en cuanto el equipo del Tôô invadió la habitación. Entre ellos, estaba Aomine, quien nada más entrar por la puerta, se deshizo de su empapada camiseta y la lanzó hacia el sitio del banco de madera donde se hallaba su bolsa. Pronto, le acompañaron el pantalón y la ropa interior, mostrando en todo su esplendor, cada uno de sus firmes y tersos músculos que había conseguido con duro trabajo. Sacó una toalla de su bolsa de deporte y caminó desnudo hasta las duchas sin que nadie le prestara especial atención. Todo el equipo estaba más que acostumbrado a verse unos a otros en esas circunstancias tras tanto tiempo juntos compartiendo vestuarios, excepto los de primer año, que aún les daba vergüenza.

A los quince minutos, Aomine salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y completamente mojado pero relajado gracias al agua caliente. Fue hasta su taquilla y se sentó en el banco que había frente a ella, para comenzar a secarse. Cuando terminó, apartó la ropa sucia que había caído sobre su bolsa para poder abrirla y sacar el uniforme del instituto y unos boxers limpios.

Tras vestirse, metió la ropa sucia en la bolsa y la cerró. Después, se puso de pie, abrió su taquilla, sacó la mochila y empujó con suavidad la puerta de la taquilla para cerrarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Aomine la detuvo y volvió a abrirla con tanta fuerza que casi la rompe.

El moreno tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada. La camiseta que tan sólo una hora antes había guardado en su taquilla no estaba, había desaparecido. Revisó el suelo por si acaso se le había caído al sacar la mochila, pero no había nada, por lo que volvió a mirar dentro de la taquilla por si acaso, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿La habría cogido alguno de sus compañeros? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y cuándo? Todos habían estado entrenando. ¿Habrían aprovechado cuando se estaba duchando para quitarle la camiseta? Si era así, ¿para qué? ¿Se trataba de alguna broma que pretendían gastarle? Miró a su alrededor para preguntar, pero la única persona que estaba con él era su capitán, quien estaba terminando de desvestirse.

\- Wakamatsu – le llamó y éste le miró para hacerle saber que tenía su atención - ¿Sabes si alguien se ha acercado o ha abierto mi taquilla?

\- No que yo sepa, aunque llevo poco tiempo aquí, estaba fuera ayudando a recoger. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - le contestó.

\- Ha desaparecido una camiseta que tenía dentro.

\- Me extraña mucho que alguno de los chicos te la haya cogido, pero aun así, les preguntaré.

\- No hace falta, ya lo haré yo.

Y así lo hizo. Aomine les preguntó a sus compañeros y todos le contestaron lo mismo: no tenían ni la menor idea. Aomine quería creerles, pero le costaba hacerlo, sobre todo cuando aquellas desapariciones se convirtieron en algo habitual.

Fin del Flashback

Y así habían transcurrido dos semanas, con sus camisetas desapareciendo de su taquilla. No sólo le pasaba con las de entrenamiento, sino con la de los partidos oficiales también. ¡Incluso alguna vez se habían llevado la sucia! Hasta el momento había conseguido ir reemplazándolas con las que tenía en casa, pero justo hoy que tenían un partido, se había quedado sin ninguna. Alguien estaba robándole la equipación y no entendía el motivo. Si se trataba de una broma, no tenía ni pizca de gracia porque, por culpa del ladrón, se encontraba en esa situación.

De repente, el estadio estalló en gritos, silbidos y comentarios lascivos, especialmente por parte de la afición femenina, lo cual sacó de su estupor al resto de jugadores y al árbitro.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? - dijo el árbitro – los jóvenes de hoy en día no tenéis respeto por nada. ¿Es una forma de conseguir fama? Pues lo único que vas a conseguir es que te prohíba jugar.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que el as del Tôô saliera de sus pensamientos. Sentía la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo. ¿Podía realmente impedirle jugar sólo por haber aparecido sin camiseta? Supuso que era posible pero no le había gustado nada el tono amenazador que había empleado.

Aomine centró su dura mirada sobre aquel hombre. Él no reaccionaba bien ante las amenazas y estaba más que dispuesto a dejárselo claro y darle así un verdadero motivo a ese árbitro para mandarle al banquillo incluso antes de que empezara el partido.

\- No hará falta llegar a esos extremos – intervino Harasawa, quien se había acercado hasta el centro de la pista, impidiendo que Aomine empeorara la situación – seguramente tendrá una buena razón para aparecer así – le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Aomine cuando pronunció la última palabra y después volvió su atención al árbitro – sólo tiene que ponerse la indumentaria necesaria y todo está solucionado, ¿no? Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir y que recibirá una amonestación apropiada por su comportamiento.

El árbitro no parecía muy conforme, quería dar ejemplo con Aomine y advertir así a todos los jugadores que deberían tomarse más en serio el baloncesto y respetar a ese deporte y a todas las personas involucradas. Harasawa notó la indecisión en él y trató de arreglar la situación.

\- Si vuelve a pasar, podrá sancionarle con tres partidos sin jugar.

Aomine iba a protestar pero una mirada de su entrenador le hizo tragarse sus palabras. ¡Joder! Cuántas ganas tenía de pillar al maldito culpable de todo ese lío y hacerle entender que nadie se metía con Aomine Daiki y salía indemne.

\- De acuerdo. Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez – el árbitro accedió al final – tiene dos minutos o empezaré el partido sin él.

Harasawa asintió y, con un leve gesto de cabeza, indicó a Aomine que le siguiera sin rechistar. El moreno no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle y se puso en marcha alcanzando a su entrenador a los pocos segundos.

\- Empieza a explicarte – le ordenó Harasawa mientras se dirigían al banquillo.

\- Me quedé sin camisetas – le respondió sin extender mucho la explicación. No quería acusar a sus compañeros de la desaparición de su ropa sin tener pruebas concluyentes, no quería crear un mal ambiente en el equipo. Además, prefería manejar la situación a su manera.

\- Debes ser más responsable y previsor, no puedes seguir encargando camisetas porque no seas capaz de poner una lavadora a tiempo. El instituto se hace cargo hasta cierta cantidad, pero el resto tendrá que salir de tu bolsillo – le comentó su entrenador pensando que no tenía ninguna camiseta limpia y no que directamente no tuviera ninguna.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua molesto. Otra razón más para pillar al ladrón cuanto antes o se iba a quedar sin blanca.

\- Más te vale que no haya una próxima vez o te tendré en el banquillo durante toda la Winter Cup – le advirtió el adulto.

\- Pero... - de nuevo tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de protestar cuando Harasawa le advirtió con la mirada que no le hiciera enfadar más de lo que estaba – no volverá a pasar – murmuró con fastidio.

\- Mashima, dale tu camiseta a Aomine – Harasawa ordenó a un jugador de primer año en cuanto llegaron al banquillo.

El novato miró a su entrenador con un poco de decepción porque sabía que eso significaba que sus esperanzas de salir a la pista en aquel partido desaparecían con esa orden, aunque tampoco era que tuviera muchas posibilidades desde un principio. Pese a su decepción, no dijo nada y simplemente acató la orden. El chico ofreció su camiseta a Aomine, pero éste no la cogió, por lo que se quedó con el brazo extendido sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Aomine – le advirtió Harasawa.

\- No voy a jugar con otro número. El mío es el cinco – declaró Daiki.

\- De acuerdo, entonces, ya puedes sentarte porque si no sales con esa camiseta, no pisarás la cancha.

Aomine estuvo a punto de decir que, si le obligaba a chupar banquillo, no iban a ganar el partido, pero se controló porque eso era algo que diría el antiguo Aomine. El nuevo confiaba en su equipo y sabía que sus compañeros eran buenos y eran capaces de ganar sin su ayuda, pero no podía evitar sentir frustración y rabia por la situación. Quería jugar y enfrentarse a nuevos retos, pero se sentía raro jugando con otro número que no era el suyo, aunque no era que tuviera muchas opciones en ese instante y todo por culpa de la persona que le estaba quitando las camisetas. ¡No podía esperar para ponerle las manos encima!

\- De acuerdo – se resignó arrebatándole la camiseta a Mashima de mala gana.

\- Bien, informaré del cambio – dijo Harasawa antes de acercarse hasta donde se encontraba el árbitro.

Mientras se ponía la camiseta, sus ojos se desviaron hasta Momoi sorprendiéndose del sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, pero sobre todo, de su actitud. Parecía centrar su atención hacia todos los lados excepto hacia donde estaba él, como si tratara de evitar mirarle. ¿Por qué? ¿Le daba vergüenza verle de esa manera? No podía ser ésa la razón, habían ido muchos veranos a la playa junto a la Generación de los Milagros, por lo que se habían visto en bañador. No entendía nada, pero por el momento, dejaría esa cuestión a un lado, tenía otros asuntos más urgentes de los que preocuparse. Ya le preguntaría en otra ocasión.

En cuanto Aomine terminó de cubrir su tonificado torso, se pudieron oír varios abucheos, quejas y sonidos de decepción desde las gradas, pero el moreno no les prestó atención y se dirigió al centro de la pista pensando que debía pillar al ladrón cuanto antes y tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo.

***

\- Ni hablar – fue la rotunda respuesta que recibió Aomine.

\- ¿Eh? - se quedó anonadado ante la inesperada y rápida negativa - ¿por qué no, Tetsu? Te prometo que tendré cuidado y te la devolveré sin ningún rasguño – trató de convencerle pensando que lo que le preocupaba a su amigo era que rompiera su propiedad.

\- No pienso dejarte mi cámara de vídeo. Seguro que la quieres para espiar a las chicas de tu clase – le respondió con su habitual rostro inexpresivo.

\- Te equivocas – se defendió Aomine, aunque pensó que no era una mala idea.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te has sonrojado? - le preguntó Kuroko lanzándole una mirada de sospecha mientras daba un sorbo a su batido.

\- Es por el frío – se excusó.

\- Ya – le contestó incrédulo Kuroko mirándolo fijamente, lo cual empezó a poner nervioso a Aomine.

\- Vale, vale, puede que en otras circunstancias tuvieras razón – acabó admitiendo al no aguantar más la mirada de su amigo – pero en esta ocasión, mi misión es otra.

A Kuroko le sorprendió que Aomine admitiera tan fácilmente que tenía razón, lo cual despertó su curiosidad.

\- Continúa – quiso saber más pero su expresión no reflejó esa curiosidad que sentía.

\- Alguien me ha estado robando las camisetas de mi equipación que he ido guardando en mi taquilla y se ha convertido en un problema. Me quedé sin ninguna y en el partido de esta mañana, he tenido que salir con sólo el pantalón – le explicó.

\- Ha tenido que ser todo un espectáculo. Es una pena no haber estado ahí para presenciarlo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No tiene gracia, me he llevado una bronca por parte del árbitro y de mi entrenador, y encima, casi me quedo sin jugar. Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Bakagami – le advirtió al ver que Tetsu sacaba su móvil y empezaba a teclear.

Kuroko se detuvo a media frase y miró a su antiguo compañero. Después de unos segundos, guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

\- De acuerdo, pero seguro que no tardará en averiguarlo por su cuenta. Algo como eso no pasa desapercibido. Que no te extrañe que ya circule por la redes sociales un vídeo de lo ocurrido.

\- Vaya mierda – se quejó Aomine al darse cuenta de que iba a ser el centro de todos los cotilleos.

\- Supongo que ya habrás preguntado a tus compañeros – cambió de tema.

\- Sí, pero todos me dicen que no saben nada y que no han sido ellos.

\- ¿Les crees?

\- Al principio, no del todo. Sé que debería confiar en ellos porque para eso somos compañeros, pero es que la situación es muy sospechosa. Son los únicos que entran al vestuario, por eso pensé que se trataba de alguna broma que al final se les fue de las manos y no se atrevían a decírmelo por miedo a que me enfadase, pero ahora, tengo mis dudas. Parecen ser sinceros y realmente no tener ni idea de lo que está pasando.

\- Quizás sea una persona de fuera del equipo que quiere ganar dinero vendiendo tus camisetas usadas o alguna o algún fan muy... devoto.

Aomine iba a decir que eso era imposible, pero al recordar los silbidos y piropos subidos de tono que escuchó esa misma mañana durante el partido, la idea le parecía más que posible.

\- Por no decir pervertido, loco u obsesionado – Aomine se llevó una mano a la cara – no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede estar haciendo con mi ropa.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando pilles a esa persona? Porque imagino que quieres mi cámara para averiguar quién te está robando, ¿no?

\- Sí, tenía pensado esconderla en algún sitio del vestuario donde no se vea fácilmente y enfocar mi taquilla para descubrir al ladrón. Así que, ¿me prestarás tu cámara?

La pregunta pilló a Kuroko bebiendo, por lo que no contestó inmediatamente. Aomine interpretó aquello como una señal de duda, así que trató de convencer a Tetsu para que le ayudase.

\- Te invitaré durante un mes a todos los batidos que quieras – le ofreció Aomine.

Kuroko se sorprendió, no sólo porque Aomine no solía invitar a nadie a nada, era rara la ocasión que lo hacía, lo cual le indicaba que iba en serio, sino también porque le iba a decir que sí, sólo que le había pillado con la boca llena de batido de vainilla y Aomine se había adelantado, pero no se lo iba a decir ahora. Una oferta como la que la había propuesto su antigua luz no se podía dejar pasar.

\- De acuerdo, pero en cuanto descubras quién es, me devuelves la cámara. Nada de quedártela más tiempo para otros propósitos más indecorosos – le avisó adivinando sus intenciones.

\- Vale, vale. Tienes mi palabra.

\- No me has contestado. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando descubras quién está detrás de los robos? - le repitió Kuroko al ver la cara de confusión de Aomine.

\- Además de obligarle a que me devuelva lo que es mío, le haré que se le quiten las ganas de coger lo que no le pertenece – dijo con una voz amenazadora y terrorífica.

Kuroko pensó que no le gustaría estar en el pellejo del pobre idiota que se había atrevido a meterse con Aomine. El ladrón no debía conocer a su amigo muy bien o era un inconsciente que le daba igual su vida.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas atraer al ladrón? Has dicho que no te quedan camisetas – le preguntó curioso Tetsu.

\- Si es alguien que no pertenece al equipo, no debería saberlo, pero por si acaso lo sabe o es algún compañero, usaré las camisetas que encargué hace una semana y que mañana deberían llegar, para tenderle una trampa. Serán el cebo.

\- No parece un mal plan. Mantenme informado – le dijo dándole a entender que, cuando descubriera la identidad del ladrón, se lo dijera. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién podía ser.

***

Aomine terminó de colocar la cámara que le había prestado Tetsu dentro de una de las cajas vacías que había en el mueble de enfrente de las taquillas y que nadie usaba. Llevaban tanto tiempo allí que nadie sospecharía que había una cámara en el interior de una de ellas.

Se alejó para cerciorarse de que no se notaba demasiado la pequeña apertura de la caja por donde la cámara debía grabar y de que no se veía la lente. Esperaba que a nadie le diera por hacer limpieza justo cuando ponía en marcha su plan. No había llegado media hora antes de que empezara el entrenamiento para así estar solo y preparar la trampa, como para que su mala suerte lo echara todo a perder.

Lo único que le faltaba era guardar una de las camisetas nuevas en la taquilla, pero para eso, tendría que esperar a que su entrenador llegara y se las diera. Así que, ahora tocaba marcharse, actuar con normalidad y esperar, lo cual implicaba marcharse de allí y hacer como que llegaba a su hora habitual.

***

Al día siguiente, Aomine se levantó temprano pese a no tener clase y a que el entrenamiento matutino se hubiese atrasado para las diez, y salió de casa como si llegara tarde a una cita. Estaba ansioso, no podía esperar ni un minuto más por descubrir a quién había captado la cámara cayendo en su trampa. Había tenido que controlarse durante las veinticuatro horas anteriores para no verse descubierto ya que el ladrón no siempre actuaba a la misma hora. Supuso que llevaba a cabo sus robos cuando se le presentaba la ocasión adecuada y que así no hubiera ningún testigo de su delito.

Pese a faltarle el aliento por la velocidad con la que había corrido para llegar al Tôô cuanto antes, no se detuvo ni un instante a recuperarlo, sino que siguió corriendo hasta estar dentro de los vestuarios del equipo de baloncesto.

Allí se permitió llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones para poder soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando encontró la caja donde había escondido la cámara tal y como la dejó. Abrió con rapidez la caja y sacó el aparato electrónico comprobando que, con suerte, aún tenía algo de batería aunque no demasiada después de estar tanto tiempo funcionando. Detuvo la grabación y pulsó el botón de rebobinar dejando que mostrase las imágenes grabadas a cámara muy rápida.

Lleno de nervios y emoción, observó durante varios minutos, que se le hicieron eternos, la pantalla en la que no se mostraba nada interesante hasta que, de repente, una figura mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo antes de acercarse a su taquilla llamó su atención. Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión al reconocer a esa persona.

Por fin tenía al ladrón, ahora sólo le faltaba esperar el mejor momento para confrontarle.

***

En cuanto Harasawa dio el entrenamiento por finalizado, Aomine fue el primero en salir disparado a los vestuarios. Quería ducharse cuanto antes y estar listo para enfrentarse al ladrón antes de que se escapara.

En cuanto estuvo aseado y vestido, se despidió de los compañeros que estaban cambiándose todavía y salió de allí como si nada. Fingió marcharse a casa pero en verdad esperó escondido tras unos árboles que había fuera del gimnasio. Esperaría a que el ladrón saliera con la camiseta que seguramente le quitaría esa mañana, ya que no tendrían más entrenamientos hasta el lunes y no tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo si no quería que llamar la atención.

Esperó casi media hora hasta que, por fin, la persona a la que aguardaba salió acompañada de otros miembros del equipo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Vas a irte a casa o tienes otros planes? - escuchó que le preguntaban al ladrón.

\- Me iré a casa a descansar - le contestó pero Aomine supo que mentía por la sonrisa falsa y el ligero temblor en su voz.

¿Por qué mentiría? ¿Qué ocultaba? ¿Estaba relacionado con las camisetas que le robaba? Ahora tenía mucha más curiosidad que antes, así que decidió que, en lugar de confrontar al ladrón de inmediato, le seguiría para saber qué hacía con la ropa sustraída de su taquilla sin su permiso.

Se tapó la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba y se puso unas gafas de sol y una mascarilla blanca de las que usaban para no pegar los resfriados en las clases y aguardó hasta que el ladrón se separó de los otros compañeros en la entrada del instituto para seguirla un poco más de cerca, pero no demasiado para que no le pillara.

Siguió al culpable de sus problemas por varias calles ocultándose de vez en cuando tras esquinas, coches aparcados o carteles de tiendas o camuflándose con los transeúntes, cuando esa persona miraba hacia atrás o giraba en alguna calle, hasta que llegaron al metro. Durante un instante, Aomine entró en pánico cuando creyó que había perdido a su objetivo entre la multitud, pero pronto dio con aquella pequeña figura con curvas y cabello rosado entrando en uno de los vagones. Salió corriendo para meterse en el vagón contiguo antes de que cerrasen las puertas. No, Momoi no se le iba a escapar de entre los dedos ahora que estaba tan cerca de averiguar la verdad.

Aomine cogió un periódico del asiento contiguo y fingió leer mientras observaba a la chica con su chaqueta negra y la bolsa donde llevaba sus camisetas. En la siguiente parada, Aomine observó con terror la cantidad de gente que iba a subir al vagón y por miedo a perder de vista a la chica, se levantó con rapidez y caminó hacia ella ocultándose el rostro tras el periódico mientras se colocaba mejor la capucha de la sudadera.

Desde donde estaba, podía escuchar la conversación telefónica de la chica comentando que estaba en el metro, pero que aún tardaría casi treinta y cinco minutos. Aquello hizo que Aomine frunciera el ceño pensando en todo el tiempo que tendría que estar allí de pie aguantando empujones de pasajeros, el sudor y el mal olor de la gente acumulada.

Treinta minutos después, en la penúltima parada, sintió cómo alguien apretaba su trasero sin descaro alguno, pero al girarse, tan sólo vio a un par de jovenzuelas que salían corriendo del vagón antes de que se cerrasen las puertas y le lanzasen besos desde el andén mientras le despedían con las manos. Una gota fría resbaló por su sien. ¡Las jóvenes de hoy en día ya no eran lo que eran! ¡Ya no tenían vergüenza alguna ni respeto por sus mayores!

Al ver cómo el metro se detenía una vez más y Momoi salía con rapidez, Aomine cerró el periódico y lo lanzó para salir corriendo en la persecución antes de que la puerta se cerrase, con tan mala suerte, que le dio en la cabeza a un pobre hombre, tirándole el peluquín al suelo. Aomine salió con rapidez y aún pudo ver al hombre gesticular con enfado hacia él por la ventanilla del metro cuando éste se ponía en marcha.

Se rascó la cabeza con suavidad mientras sonreía con cierto toque temeroso y a la vez culpable por aquel acontecimiento. Al girarse, observó cómo Momoi bajaba las escaleras para encaminarse al paso subterráneo, así que la siguió con rapidez pero a cierta distancia. ¿Dónde iba esa chica? Sus dudas se acrecentaron cuando llegó fuera del corredor y vio toda aquella vegetación. ¡Estaban a las afueras de la ciudad! ¿Qué hacía Momoi tan lejos de la civilización? Allí sólo había pequeñas aldeas que se dedicaban a la agricultura y el ganado.

Caminó tras la chica por aquella carretera de curvas hasta llegar a la gran explanada. Sólo campo se veía, hierba, árboles y grandes puertas con nombres de granjas. ¡Odiaba el campo! De hecho... ni siquiera sabía que a Momoi pudiera gustarle el campo ni entendía qué hacían allí, pero al verla entrar en una de las puertas, él entró sin dudarlo. Necesitaba saber qué diablos hacía llevando sus camisetas a una granja. ¿Es que tenía algún extraño morbo por vestir a las ovejas o algo? Todo era muy extraño.

Aomine tuvo que apartarse a uno de los extremos del camino de tierra al ver que una camioneta iba a salir llevando detrás unas jaulas llenas de gallinas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de estornudar por la cantidad de plumas que se iban quedando por el camino.

\- Oh, por dios... ¿Dónde me ha traído esta chica? – se quejaba para sí mismo.

Iba a continuar, pero al dar el primer paso, observó que no podía moverse, algo le retenía en aquel sitio. Tiró con fuerza hasta que, al girarse, observó a una oveja negra pero de blanco pelaje intentando comerse su chaqueta negra favorita.

\- Suelta, bicho – se quejó Aomine cogiendo un extremo del lateral y tirando de ella, pero la oveja iba tras él sin resignarse a soltar – he dicho que sueltes, bicho del infierno – se quejó aún más y tirando con fuerza.

En aquel momento, la oveja que había observado un sabroso filón de hierba en el lateral de la valla, soltó la chaqueta de cuero de su amigo y se fue corriendo hacia la hierba alta, consiguiendo que en el tirón, Aomine perdiera el equilibrio por la fuerza y cayese al suelo metiendo la mano en una inmensa cagada de caballo.

\- Ohhhhhh – se quejó Aomine levantando su mano sucia – qué asco – dijo intentando no respirar y alejando su mano de él – mierda de granja.

La oveja, que en ese momento terminaba de comerse la poca hierba alta que había encontrado, se giró de nuevo hacia ese chico, quien al ver a la oveja mirarle fijamente mientras rumiaba las últimas hebras de hierba, se levantó y salió corriendo en busca de algún lugar donde limpiarse.

Corriendo por aquella granja, finalmente encontró un pozo donde poder limpiarse la mano. Sin contemplación alguna y alegrado de ver aquello, entró en el recinto y se lavó las manos con el agua pese a que el olor seguía estando allí. Desde luego cada segundo que estaba allí, odiaba más la granja.

\- Odio a los bichos – volvió a maldecir, pero la oveja negra apareció frente a él siguiéndole, eso hizo que Aomine abriera los ojos y se dirigiera a ella – a ti no te odio –intentó arreglarlo – tú eres una oveja buena, una muy guapa – decía al ver que la oveja caminaba hacia él y empezaba a coger cada vez más velocidad.

Empezó a correr en dirección contraria tratando de huir de aquel animal del demonio que no paraba de perseguir su chaqueta para comérsela. No sabía qué le ocurría a ese animal, ni el motivo por el que deseaba su ropa, pero aquí todo el mundo parecía estar muy concienciado en desnudarle, le habían robado las camisetas y ahora unos animales locos querían comerse el resto de sus prendas.

Corriendo por la granja, ya no con una oveja detrás, sino dos... porque parecía que la negra había reclutado más ayuda, Aomine corría desesperado intentando huir. Miró hacia atrás para ver si había conseguido perder a esas ovejas de vista y sonrió cuando no las vio tras él, sin embargo, al no mirar al frente, chocó contra alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo inevitablemente, aunque por suerte, él había caído sobre blando, más su mano, que abría y cerraba los dedos sintiendo una presencia muy cómoda y blanda.

El grito femenino hizo que Aomine levantase la cabeza al darse cuenta de que su mano había caído sobre un pecho femenino, pero al incorporar el rostro, sólo sintió un guantazo antes de que pudiera siquiera articular palabra. La chica se movió con rapidez alejándose de él roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Aomine? – preguntó Momoi confusa con aquella falda roja que llevaba puesta algo mal colocada mientras sus manos cubrían su pecho tras la camiseta gris que llevaba.

\- Joder, qué guantazo – se volvió a quejar y es que su día iba de mal en peor.

Se tocó la cara con suavidad tratando de mitigar el dolor de aquel guantazo. Seguro que esa chica le había dejado la mano bien marcada en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y qué querías, pervertido? – preguntó Momoi - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te he seguido, ladrona – dijo Aomine enfadado – quiero que me devuelvas mis camisetas.

\- ¿Tus camisetas? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo nada tuyo. Además... ¿para qué traería camisetas a una granja escuela?

\- Y yo que sé, por eso te he seguido. Quiero una explicación.

\- La explicación es que eres un pervertido que me acosa – dijo Momoi defendiéndose.

Por un segundo, Aomine dudó de si había visto bien la grabación. Era cierto que no tenía sentido que su mánager se llevase sus camisetas, aún tenía menos sentido que las llevase a una maldita granja llena de animales. ¿Era él un pervertido? ¿Había visto mal el vídeo? Juraría que había visto claramente cómo Momoi abría su taquilla, miraba a varios lados y se llevaba su camiseta.

\- Yo... - intentó explicar Aomine aunque no se le ocurría nada más que una disculpa por haber pensado mal de ella, aun así... disculparse no era precisamente su fuerte – yo...

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Momoi muy interesada en escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- Yo... - intentó decir de nuevo.

\- Señorita Momoi... ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar con el partido? – escucharon los dos la voz de un pequeño niño.

Aomine se giró enseguida hacia aquella voz, descubriendo para su asombro que llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas de baloncesto. Eso sí era una novedad. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro, esa chica había tratado de engañarle, había intentado que él, el gran Aomine Daiki, se disculpase cuando ella le había dejado desnudo frente a todo el pabellón deportivo de la facultad.

\- Tú... - exclamó Aomine en cólera mirando a la chica.

\- No te enfades, Aomine... sólo era una broma – intentaba arreglar la chica ahora al verle tan enojado.

\- Yo a ti te mato – dijo el moreno con un halo sádico a su alrededor.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó enseguida Momoi haciendo una reverencia que pilló por sorpresa al moreno – te lo explicaré todo, pero por favor... acepta mis disculpas por ahora.

\- ¿Es otro de tus trucos?

\- No – dijo Momoi sin levantar la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo... entonces explícame por qué me estás robando las camisetas y sobre todo... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Momoi se incorporó y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. El moreno la observó caminar hacia el chico de su espalda y pasarle su brazo por el hombro para indicarle el camino. Durante el paseo, Aomine permaneció en silencio escuchando cómo ese niño hablaba sobre baloncesto con una sonriente Momoi. No pudo evitar lanzar una leve sonrisa y es que Momoi siempre había sido una gran estratega del baloncesto aunque apenas lo practicase ya.

Pronto llegaron a una cancha algo deteriorada, pero donde más niños les esperaban lanzando balones a una lastimera canasta sin red, balones de los cuales pocos entraban realmente por el aro. Aomine reconocía que esos chicos eran muy malos, pero no era eso en lo que sus ojos se fijaban, sino en que todos ellos tenían sus camisetas puestas.

\- ¿Por qué tienen mis camisetas? – preguntó hacia Momoi en susurro.

\- Querían ser un equipo – dijo Momoi – y no teníamos dinero para hacer un equipo deportivo completo, así que...

\- Me robaste las camisetas.

\- Tenías muchas.

\- Momoi... he estado pagándome las últimas yo mismo.

\- Eres un vago que apenas vienes a los entrenamientos, creí que por un par... no te importaría mucho.

\- ¿Un par? – miró Aomine a los casi quince niños que estaban allí - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?

\- Unos meses. Estos chicos vienen aquí a la granja escuela en busca de un poco de seguridad – dijo Momoi extrañamente seria – todos ellos tienen problemas en casa, alguno es huérfano y no se integra en su nueva familia, aquí pueden ser ellos mismos, tratamos de ayudarles un poco con lo que podemos. Les gusta el baloncesto.

\- Joder... no me juegues esa carta, Momoi – dijo Aomine sabiendo que, pese a su dura coraza, tenía un corazón demasiado grande y más cuando se trataba de niños.

\- Por favor... seguro que les haría ilusión verte jugar, te admiran mucho. Algunos de ellos han ido a ver tus partidos, te conocen y les cuentan a los demás niños tus acrobacias y tus tiros imposibles. Échanos un cable, por favor – sonrió Momoi.

\- Está bien... pero sólo jugaré un rato y... luego me debes una camiseta.

\- Te las devolveré todas si quieres – dijo Momoi viendo cómo ese chico se quitaba la chaqueta y la sudadera que llevaba debajo para quedarse con su camiseta de manga corta.

\- No es esa camiseta la que quiero – sonrió con prepotencia mirando la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta.

\- Ni se te ocurra, pervertido.

\- Me la debes – dijo Aomine – tú me desnudaste delante de todo un pabellón. Vamos... juega contra mí y apostaremos nuestras camisetas. Si pierdo... te daré hasta mis pantalones, volveré a casa en calzoncillos – sonrió Aomine con mayor euforia.

\- No pienso aceptar eso.

\- ¿Tan confiada estás de que vas a perder?

\- Podría ganarte – dijo Momoi – tú ni siquiera te esfuerzas en los entrenamientos y yo he estado entrenando duro con mi equipo – susurró Momoi – pero no pienso jugarme la camiseta a una estadística donde quizá... mínimamente... podría perder.

\- Cobarde... - sonrió Aomine susurrándole en el oído.

\- Yo no soy cobarde. Dame esa pelota, te enseñaré lo que es bueno – dijo quitándose la chaqueta oscura también y colocándola sobre la de Aomine.

\- Esto va a estar bien... ¿Crees que me sentará bien tu camiseta? – Momoi fue a contestar, pero Aomine fue más rápido que ella – evidentemente es un sí, sólo yo soy tan tremendamente sexy.

\- Arrogante egocéntrico – dijo Momoi sonriendo.

\- Saca tú, preciosa – sonrió Aomine poniéndose en posición en mitad de la cancha, sabiendo que todos los chicos estaban allí mirando ese partido con gran entusiasmo.

Momoi se remangó un poco más la manga corta hasta dejarla en tirantes y botó la pelota pasándola bajo su pierna cuando Aomine lanzó su gran mano para intentar robársela. En algo estaba seguro Aomine... ella era ágil y rápida, pero él también lo era, pese a que su masa muscular era mayor que la de la chica y eso le dificultaría un poco las cosas.

Aomine se lanzó a la carga driblando y esquivando, pasando su pierna de un lado a otro tratando de cubrir todos los huecos para evitar que Momoi pasara, pero la pelota desapareció ante sus ojos cuando, en un elegante movimiento, la chica la botó bajo sus piernas abiertas y le dribló cogiéndola de nuevo para encestar.

\- Muy hábil eso de obligarme a abrir las piernas, pero no te volverá a funcionar – dijo Aomine.

\- ¿Quién dice que es mi único truco? – preguntó Momoi – vamos, "sólo yo puedo vencerme a mí mismo", ya te gano por dos puntos.

\- Eso cambiará pronto, encanto.

Los gritos de las niñas de la granja escuela animaban con entusiasmo a su entrenadora mientras los chicos intentaban apoyar a un Aomine que parecía ir perdiendo con bastante facilidad, y entonces... los gritos de ánimo pasaban a abucheos y suspiros resignados.

Tras la última canasta, Momoi pasó por al lado de Aomine estirándose de la camiseta como si realmente fuera la mejor antes de agacharse levemente tal y como estaba Aomine apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y darle una palmada en la espalda.

\- Vamos, Aomine, enderézate y sigue. Aún queda mucho por delante.

Aomine sonrió. Reconocía que esa chica había mejorado y también sabía... que había sido la capitán de su equipo femenino de baloncesto pese a que ya sólo jugaba con ellas en escasas ocasiones. Aún se acordaba de sus movimientos estrella. Sin embargo, Aomine se puso serio por primera vez en mucho tiempo y dejó su holgazanería por una sencilla razón... quería ver los pechos de esa chica y lo conseguiría a como diera lugar.

Pese a que la primera canasta tras el cambio de actitud fue para Momoi, pronto Aomine empezó a coger la delantera, robando los balones, encestando con sus tiros imposibles y poniendo nerviosa a una joven chica que se agarraba la camiseta con fuerza viendo cómo por una mísera canasta que le faltaba por anotar... ese engreído le estaba recortando puntos y tendría que darle su camiseta.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó ella – esto no puede estar pasando.

\- Venid con papá, preciosas – sonrió Aomine pasando por su lado y mirando a sus pechos, algo con lo que Momoi se sonrojó y pasó su brazo cruzando su pecho intentando protegerlas de ese pervertido.

\- Aún no has ganado.

\- Tampoco he perdido – dijo Aomine – y tú ya me has visto sin camiseta. Lo que no entiendo es cómo te resististe ante este cuerpazo sexy y morenito – sonrió Aomine levantándose levemente la camiseta para dejar ver sus marcados abdominales, dejando a una chica aún más sonrojada.

\- Déjate de tonterías, Aomine.

\- Tú puedes llamarme "querido Dai" – sonrió girando la pelota en su dedo índice - ¿Quieres sacar tú esta vez, mi niña preciosa?

Momoi le empujó del hombro y le apartó ligeramente mientras cogía la pelota en señal de que iba a sacar. La lucha por el último punto inició en aquel instante, los dos tratando de driblarse, los dos tratando de encestar ese último punto. Los chicos animaban con euforia a ambos, pero tras cinco minutos, Momoi respiraba con cierta dificultad mientras botaba todavía la pelota. Intentó hacerle un amague a la izquierda, pero Aomine, sabiendo lo que la chica intentaría, le robó el balón con rapidez encestando aquel último y luchado punto.

\- Mierda – exclamó Momoi al ver cómo Aomine se colgaba de la canasta.

\- Sííííí – gritaba eufórico Aomine moviendo sus brazos – ahora déjame ver esas preciosidades – dijo con su cara más pervertida.

\- ¿Delante de los niños?

\- Un trato es un trato... la camiseta, por favor – dijo Aomine extendiendo la mano.

Al ver que no tendría más opción, Momoi quiso acabar rápido con todo aquello. Movió las manos hasta el borde de su camiseta y la empezó a levantar cerrando sus ojos para no ver la vergüenza que iba a pasar ante aquellos niños. Sin embargo, cuando terminó de quitarse la camiseta y sus pechos rebotaron un par de veces, abrió los ojos para descubrir que Aomine se había puesto en medio evitando que los chicos la vieran y les había lanzado la pelota para que se fueran a jugar por ahí.

\- Yo creí... - dijo Momoi al verle en medio, justo tras ella.

\- No soy tan cabrón – sonrió Aomine mirando por encima de su hombro su pecho – pero sí me gustan las vistas.

\- No sé qué decirte a eso – dijo Momoi sonrojada intentando cubrir su pecho por encima del sujetador.

\- ¿Has terminado aquí con los chicos? Porque no me gustan las granjas escuelas. Además... soy todo un caballero, así que acompañaré a la dama a su casa para que no le pase nada.

\- Ya... ¿Nada yendo medio desnuda?

\- Tú aceptaste la apuesta.

Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar, seguidos por aquellas ovejas que habían regresado e intentaban mordisquear sus chaquetas. Aomine dejó que Momoi caminase avergonzada por toda la granja hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Realmente la chica iba preocupada, atemorizada y preocupada de lo que ocurriría cuando abriera esa puerta que la protegía de las miradas de los demás. Una apuesta era una apuesta, ella le había desnudado frente a toda la facultad y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias, así que cerró los ojos y abrió el gran portal sintiendo cómo algo caía sobre sus hombros.

Al abrir los ojos, vio con asombro cómo Aomine le había colocado su chaqueta encima mientras él llevaba la pequeña chaqueta de la joven en la mano. Le había dado su chaqueta para que se cubriera. Con rapidez metió los brazos por las mangas y cerró la cremallera con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Daiki – le llamó por su nombre.

\- Ya te lo he dicho... no soy tan cabrón y has tenido tu merecido caminando medio desnuda por esa granja. Creo que estamos en paz.

Caminaron por aquellas cuestas de subida hacia la estación de metro. Momoi tan sólo miraba en silencio su chaqueta en el brazo de Aomine y se preguntaba el motivo por el que no le había dado la suya, sin embargo, en parte creía tener una respuesta, a Aomine siempre le gustaba ser un caballero, le había dado su chaqueta y ella no iba a quejarse, le gustaba el olor que desprendía esa ropa.

Entraron al metro en cuanto el vagón se detuvo frente a ellos. No había apenas gente a esas horas y menos... al ser las afueras de aquella gran ciudad. Prácticamente estaban solos y, aun así, no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra alguna. Aomine miró a la anciana que tejía, pero en la siguiente parada, hasta esa ancianita desapareció dejándoles solos en el vagón.

\- ¿Por qué no has vuelto a jugar al baloncesto si eres tan buena? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Mi trabajo con vosotros me lleva mucho tiempo, también tengo que estudiar y además... tengo que ayudar a estos niños. Lo necesitan – Momoi miró hacia el suelo – oye... lo lamento de verdad por lo de las camisetas.

\- Ya... no te preocupes, supongo que puedo perdonarte.

\- ¿En serio? – sonrió Momoi mirándole.

\- Claro que sí. Por algo me gustas tanto – le sonrió Aomine tomando con sus dedos el mentón de la chica y acercando sus labios a los de ella, besándola con pasión.

Sus labios se movieron en un sensual baile, llevando un ritmo sinuoso pero dulce al mismo tiempo, un ritmo con el que ambos deseaban más. La mano de Momoi se posó sobre la mejilla de Aomine buscando un mayor contacto, consiguiendo convencer a Aomine para que éste colase su lengua y profundizase el beso que habían comenzado.

\- Dai... - susurró Momoi.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó también en un susurro pero con un toque en su respiración que indicaba su excitación.

\- El baño – susurró excitada también – vamos al aseo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Aguantas treinta y cinco minutos? – preguntó Momoi.

\- Ni de coña – sonrió Aomine cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hacia el aseo.

Ambos entraron a golpes por el pequeño aseo del metro, pero fue Daiki quien cerró la puerta de golpe. Colocó sus manos en el trasero de la chica y la elevó hasta el lavamanos. Una vez la tuvo sentada y con sus labios unidos en aquel pasional beso que ambos deseaban, recorrió con sus manos las piernas de la joven, subiendo con sutileza la minifalda de la joven hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

El gemido de Momoi fue acompañado por un leve temblor de su cuerpo. Con cada caricia, por leve que fuera, la excitación aumentaba. La mano de Momoi se enredaba en el cabello de aquel chico mientras la otra buscaba el extremo de la camiseta para empezar a quitársela.

\- ¿También quieres robarme ésta? – sonrió Aomine.

\- No, idiota... pero me encantas sin camiseta.

\- Ten cuidado... tienes mucha competencia, a medio estadio también le gustó.

\- Ya te he pedido perdón por eso – dijo Momoi con una ligera sonrisa y un puchero de niña pequeña.

\- Y me encanta cuando haces esos gestos – besó una vez más Daiki a esa chica.

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo con fogosidad. Aomine aprovechó su cercanía para restregar su miembro todavía preso dentro de su pantalón con la entrepierna de la joven, consiguiendo así que ella se agarrase con fuerza al cuello de Daiki.

Un ronroneo se dejó escuchar justo cuando Aomine empezaba a desabrocharse el pantalón con rapidez. Mientras Aomine empezaba a abrir la chaqueta de la joven, ella metía la mano bajo la ropa interior de su amante y tocaba aquel miembro erecto que no dejaba de restregarse con la entrepierna de su pareja.

El ruido del locutor anunciando la siguiente parada les indicó que apenas tenían veinte minutos para terminar con todo aquello, su parada se acercaba y debía apresurarse. Sólo era un momento de calentón, uno que querían solucionar con gran rapidez.

Daiki lamió sus dedos y empezó a meterlos en el interior de la joven, profundizando todo lo que pudo, moviendo sus dedos con rapidez consiguiendo así que Momoi suspirase y gimiera como nunca antes había hecho, sacando también leves suspiros por parte de Daiki, quien empezaba a impacientarse.

Momoi se posicionó mejor, moviendo el trasero por la pila para aproximarse más al miembro de ese chico, abriendo las piernas para enrollarlas en su cintura y permitirle introducirse en ella. Daiki sonrió y tomó su miembro para introducirlo en ella, empujando con suavidad hacia su interior, abriéndose camino hasta que toda su erección estuvo dentro. No pudo evitar entonces, al escuchar los gemidos de Momoi, coger entre sus manos aquellos grandes pechos que sobresalían entre la cremallera abierta de la chaqueta oscura y mordisqueada por la oveja.

Entre el movimiento del vagón y el propio ritmo que Aomine cogió, los dos gritaron y gimieron dejándose invadir por el placer, intensificando el ritmo mientras se agarraban con fuerza y sucumbían a esa excitación. Para el ruido de la segunda estación, ambos se corrieron en aquel aseo.

Los dos sonrieron justo antes de empezar a arreglarse de nuevo y es que... al menos habían pasado ese primer calentón, aunque luego, Momoi pareció un poco preocupada. Iba a salir por la puerta cuando Aomine cogió su muñeca deteniéndola.

\- Ey... ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

\- Sí – dijo Momoi poniéndose su chaqueta y cerrando la cremallera.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué noto algo raro?

\- Es que... te conozco, Aomine, hoy estás así conmigo pero mañana...

\- Mañana todo seguirá igual. Me gustan las chicas – dijo Aomine – lo reconozco, veo revistas que no os gustan pero... siempre he sentido algo por ti, te quiero a ti y me gustaría formalizar esto si me dejas.

\- Invítame a una cita mañana... y lo hablaremos – sonrió Momoi sabiendo que le diría que sí a salir con él formalmente.

\- Eso está hecho. Pero hoy te acompaño a casa.

Fin


End file.
